


Issue #43: The Swearth Issue

by autisticatboy



Series: Swerve and his "Scientist" [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, i NEARLY cried about it so i wanted 2 make touch-tone cry about it!, i should be working on honeybee but no. no i want swerve, i thought too hard about issue 43 and had to write smth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticatboy/pseuds/autisticatboy
Summary: “He’s not going to die.” Rodimus’s confident tone broke through his self deprecation. “I have a plan - and you’re welcome to join in, of course. We'll need all the help we can get.”Touch-Tone lifted his head again. He gripped tight to Swerve’s limp servo. Seeing the complete lack of light behind his visor, even out of the corner of his optic, made his spark clench.He took a shaky intake. “Whatever it takes.”------(alternate title: i remembered swearth and ive been thinking abt this for like two days now and had to get this out of my brain)
Relationships: Swerve/OC, Swerve/Self Insert
Series: Swerve and his "Scientist" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466851
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Issue #43: The Swearth Issue

At first? No, at first, Touch-Tone wasn’t worried. Yes, it was strange that Swerve chose to use his holomatter to run the bar, but he might not have been feeling well! He made a mental note to check on him later, maybe bring some energon sweets to cheer him up. 

It was strange, too, that a giant holomatter version of Earth was following the ship, but they’d all seen stranger. He didn’t worry much about it.

But then, he got the comm from First Aid. 

He burst into the medibay, his knees creaking from the exertion - he didn’t have a vehicle alt mode, sure, but that didn’t stop him from hauling aft. 

“Where is he?” His voice came out weak, desperate. “ _ Where is Swerve _ ?”

“Easy, easy,” First Aid tried to soothe, reaching out, but he slapped his servos away.

“Take me to Swerve  _ right fragging now _ , First Aid, and then maybe I’ll calm down!” Touch-Tone hated the way his voice cracked. The shakiness of his words betrayed him. He was trying so hard to seem less frantic than he was, and failing miserably at it.

Without another word, he was lead to the berth where Swerve - his poor, poor Swerve - was laid out. The beeping of the spark monitor was the only sound he could make out, despite the chattering of the other bots in the room. It was the only sound he cared about.

He hardly noticed as the room fell silent when they all spotted him. He didn’t notice the burning, pitying optics on him as he dropped beside him. He didn’t feel the comforting servo on his shoulder as he buried his face into his arms, sobbing. 

“I _want_ to tell you that he’ll be fine,” First Aid said from beside him, “but I can’t. Not in good conscience.”

Touch-Tone looked up at him, weak, optics streaming behind his visor. “You said… he was alone for months, right? In his room?”

First Aid nodded, and a new wave of tears broke past his visor. He laid his helm back onto the berth and carefully took Swerve’s servo in his own.

“Months…” he croaked. “_Months_, and I didn’t notice. How did I not  _ fragging _ notice?”

“Hey hey hey, don’t beat yourself up,” Skids hurriedly chimed in. “ _ None _ of us noticed. Not even Nightbeat, and he’s the most perceptive ‘bot on this ship.”

“But I’m…” He hiccuped. “...We’re together, you know? I should’ve - I should’ve been to his habsuite, I should have checked up on him, but I  _ didn’t _ , and now he’s--”

“He’s  not going to die.” Rodimus’s confident tone broke through his self deprecation. “I have a plan - and you’re welcome to join in, of course. We'll need all the help we can get.”

Touch-Tone lifted his head again. He gripped tight to Swerve’s limp servo. Seeing the complete lack of light behind his visor, even out of the corner of his optic, made his spark clench. 

He took a shaky intake. “Whatever it takes.”

* * *

There were already fresh tears in his optics as Touch-Tone came back to his frame. The pain of projecting his avatar so far for so long lingered, deep in his joints. For a moment he was scared to look up. But then, he felt those all-too-familiar digits tighten around his servo, and his spark jumped in its chamber.

He moved so quickly he nearly toppled over. The light in Swerve’s visor was flickering back already - it reminded him so much of watching him wake up from recharge. He choked.

“It was a rust infection,” Velocity said from behind him. “I just gave him some fortified nucleon. I’m surprised he’s coming back so quickly, but he’ll be fine.” 

She had barely finished explaining before Swerve let out a low groan. His free servo came up to rest against his helm as his visor flickered into a consistent blue glow. 

“I have… the _ worst  _ headache.”

Touch-Tone didn't hesitate to leap to his pedes. He grabbed Swerve in the tightest hug he’d ever given him and pressed his faceplate everywhere he could reach - his face, his neck cables, his shoulder; like he was afraid that he would never be able to kiss him again.

“I’m sorry,” he hiccuped, “I’m so,  _ so _ sorry, Swerve - I should have noticed something was wrong, I should have- I should have at least come to your slagging  _ hab suite _ , but I  _ didn’t, _ and I’m so so  _ sorry. _ ” 

He could feel the warm, familiar, loving thrum of his spark, and he nearly broke into a brand new fit of incoherent sobbing. As much as he craved it, he didn't feel like he deserved it, now.

“Shh, shh shh shh,” Swerve soothed. His servos came up to lovingly cup his face as he pressed their forehelms together. “Don’t go blaming yourself, baby, okay? You couldn’t’ve known. I should’ve reached out, y'know?”

Then, he smiled - something between his characteristic goofy grin and something softer.

“God, how did I ever think I was  _ alone _ up here?” he laughed. “You all went out of your way to find me - and I’ve had  _ you _ , specifically, this whole time.”

Touch-Tone let out a weak laugh that morphed into a soft, shaking sob. He let his head fall against Swerve’s shoulder. “I was so scared,” he muttered. “I was -  _ heh _ \- I-I was crying almost the _entire_ time we were down there, I - I wasn’t much use to the search.”

Swerve let out a snort and held him tighter. “Hey, they found me, didn’t they? S’alright!” He kissed the side of his helm. “No more cryin’ now, alright? Or you’ll make  _ me  _ cry, and  _ no one _ wants to see that.”

He sniffled, and broke into a giggle. “Only if I get to stay right here for the rest of my life.”

“Deal.”


End file.
